


hold you

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, James Potter is a Good Friend, James loves Lily, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: James comforts Lily on a challenging day.





	hold you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend, who really wanted to read this. Love you girl!  
Sorry this fanfic sucks haha!  
Please don’t repost!  
Characters aren't mine.
> 
> I wrote this in ten mins so that’s why it sucks

“Evans?” James warily steps onto the quidditch pitch. “What are you doing?” He can tell something is off with her. Actually, something has been ‘off’ ever since after the holiday. “Hey, what’s up with you?”

“Leave me alone, James,” replies Lily. Her voice cracks and she whips away from him, red hair flailing. “I don’t have time for your relentless flirting today, alright?” she snaps, tone clipped.

It’s only then that James realizes she’s crying. Lily Evans, crying? That can’t be right. That can’t be right. He circles around her so her can see her face, those beautiful green eyes are-

“Bloody _hell_, you _are_ crying,” James breathes. “What happened?”

“Like you care,” says Lily. “Blimey, all you want is to show me off to all your little friends-“

“That’s _not_ true, Evans,” James cut her off, hoping the hurt look on his face wasn’t too evident. “I- look. I just want to make sure you’re alright. I’m _sorry_ that it’s so hard for you to comprehend that I can actually be a decent person.”

Feeling frustrated, James turned around to leave, but a hand was on his shoulder.

“James. I’m sorry. I just…” she trails off, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s my sister. She’s not happy I’m here… won’t even talk to me anymore.” Hesitating, she locks eyes with James. “I think I’ve really messed up this time, Potter. I’ve ruined my relationship with her, probably for good.”

James whistles. He didn’t even know she _had_ a sister. It seemed like the kind of thing he should know. Considering he was in love with her, and she thought he was a no good pureblood who didn’t pay attention in class. “Evans… _Lily_, it’s not your fault. I swear, you can fix this.” Eyes watering, Lily surprised them both by flinging herself into his arms.

“Oh, _James_,” she sobbed. He knew that he needed to be at class, but for Lily, he would skip every class. He would skip a year of his life if it meant he could hold her for one moment longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
